Determination and Strength Might NOT Be Enough
by spootycup
Summary: Leo is captured by Bishop and his brothers need to save him...KINDA CHARACTER DEATH! SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE DEATH


_Hello people I am back and I have a NEW story for you all...As stated in the the synopsis, it has a KINDA character death... Please read it and tell me what you think... Remember the Turtles are NOT mine nor will they ever be... ENJOY THIS STORY! I KNOW I ENJOYED WRITING IT!_

* * *

"I GOT A SIGNAL! Guys I got a signal again!" Donnie rushed out of his lab excitedly. Mikey and Raph looked up from the kitchen table. 

"Do you really think it's going to be him this time?" Mikey asked Raph in a shaky voice.

Raph put his hand on his brother's shell in comfort. "I don't know, but we have to check every possibility just in case."

Raph stood up and started for the living area. Mikey sighed. "I hope it's him, I really do."

Don, Raph, and Mike set out in the Battle Shell following the signal from the Shell Cell. "Turn left here, now down the street, a right, then a left...STOP!" Don looked down at the cell and the signal was strong and steady. "In that building."

The three brothers got out cautiously and began their way towards the only hope they have had in the last three weeks. Maybe this would be the time it would be him. The abandoned building wasn't so abandoned. The electric was on and there were machines all around, voices could be heard coming through the door at the end of the hall.

Donnie whispered to his brothers, "The signal is strongest in that room, lets scope it out before we even think about going in. There is no telling what we will find in there."

Raph looked like he wanted to argue but thought better of it, for now, and nodded in agreement. Mikey smiled and followed his two elder brothers.

"This specimen has been more then helpful. I am surprised it is still alive, but that is in our favor. Now, just a few more tests!" The voice stopped and different mechanical sounds were heard. Three turtles were stacked one on top of the other looking into a tiny window, Mikey was on top and gasped.

"It's Bishop, and darn it he's working on something...can't see...OH SHELL! It's Leo...Guys it's LEO!"

"WHAT!" Raph roared.

"Raph calm down... We need a plan we can't just go rushing in there!" Donnie told him sternly.

Mikey jumped down off of Don and looked angrily at his brainy brother. "I got your plan right here!" Mikey kicked the door once, twice and with Raph's help the third time worked. Don shook his head, but went into the room as well.

"Well three more specimens for my experiments, good this other creature, although he has survived this long, I do not believe will last too much longer." Bishop laughed...

"You're gonna pay, you are so gonna pay!" Raph yelled and stepped forward angrily.

"Please come forward. I do so need a fresh sample."

Don and Mike pulled Raph back

"What did you do to him?" Donnie asked angrily.

"Oh a test here and a test there, it's amazing what's in you THINGS to survive, even after all the damage to it...it still has a will to live."

"Donnie we have to get Leo away from here!" Mikey whispered.

"I know that, I'm thinking."

"Me and Mikey will take him, while you get Leo off that table and out of here." Raph said as he gripped his sai's tightly.

"How do you plan on getting him away from Leo?"

"Mike follow my lead. And you just be ready for it. So you want new turtles, we are here for the taking, but we need our brother back, so how about a trade?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Bishop I'll be your subject and you let my brother's go!"

"NO WAY RAPH, I'll be his subject." Mikey yelled.

"NO, Mike I'll do it."

Bishop watched the two creatures carefully forgetting about the third. Bishop tightened his grip on Leo and the needle he held to Leo's neck, Leo didn't move or make a sound.

"Come on Bishop, Leo's not gonna be any good to you anymore and heck I'm right here." Raph and Mikey continued toward Bishop, when suddenly Donnie vaulted over Mikey and Raph and sent Bishop stumbling back away from Leo. The two brothers then advanced on Bishop giving Donnie room to get their fallen brother to safety.

"I got you Leo we are getting you out of here and home where you belong." Donnie took off the straps that were across Leo's plastron, and then he worked on the ones on his arms and legs. Raph and Mikey had their hands full battling Bishop.

"You foolish things you can't beat me or save your brother!"

"Guess again DIRT BAG!" Yelled Mikey as his nunchuck connected with Bishop's stomach. Raph quickly advanced and stabbed Bishop's shoulder with his sai sending him into the table.

"YOU AIN'T GONNA HURT LEO NO MORE!"

"GUYS A LITTLE HELP HERE!" Donnie yelled out.

"Mikey go help Don. I'm gonna have a little talk with this bozo."

Mikey nodded and punched Bishop in the face and walked towards Don and his injured Brother.

"Now Bishop it's just you and me and I am going to make you suffer so BAD for what you did to Leo."

"Raph we need you over here we don't have time for that." Donnie screamed out. "Knock that Son of a Bitch out and get over here!"

"Raph turned back to Bishop, "You are so..." Bishop punched Raph in the face and ran for the door.

"Another time perhaps turtles." And he was gone.

"NO!" Raph shook his head to clear the pain away, and started to run after him.

"No Raphael, we need to get Leo home now. Leo's our main priority. How he survived is amazing. My God they...they look like they took him apart and put him back together again. He's lost way too much blood, and his breathing is shallow. He has to get home now so I can help him."

"Don...what are his...his chances?" Raph asked quietly as he lifted his brother.

"I...right now I'm just shocked he's still alive." Donnie looked sadly at his brother as he quickly walked towards the Battle Shell. Raph followed carrying Leo in his arms and Mike took the rear crying silently.

* * *

They brought him home and Don went to work immediately. Tons of antibiotics, stitches, bandages and even blood were used to help Leo. Raph and Mikey were in the kitchen waiting for any news from Don. Finally, three grueling hours later a tired and sickly looking Don came into the kitchen two green heads immediately shot up and stared. "Mikey can I have some tea please?" Don asked. 

"Sure Bro!"

Mikey went about making the tea as Raph continued to stare at his purple-clad brother. "Well...what's going on?"

Don sighed and stared down at the table. "I did all I could. He's in a coma like state. He probably has been like that for a while. Days, a week maybe. The blood loss was substantial another pint and well...I'm giving him antibiotics for the infection, which has set into many of the bastards cuts. It looks like Leo's fingers are broken and his plastron was opened and sown shut again, I don't know what went on there." Don stopped and breathed deeply.

"Will he survive?" Raph asked quietly.

Don looked up and Mike stopped fixing the tea and stared at Don. "I don't know! He's breathing, but will he come out of this? I couldn't tell you." Silent tears of hopelessness rolled down Donatello's face, " I did everything I could, if I could go back three weeks ago and stop Leo from going on his run I would, but there's nothing I can do."

Raph got up and put a hand on Don's shoulder. "Ya did good Donnie...real good. Leo won't give up and Shell we won't let him."

"Yeah Donnie, he wouldn't leave us and have Raph in charge." Mikey grinned slightly.

Don looked up and smiled. "I know, but still...I"

"Look, you did all you can and I bet you are bushed. Go get some rest. I'll take first watch on Leo then Mikey next. If anything happens we'll get you. I promise." Raph said.

"The moment anything happens you'll get me?"

"Go rest Don, I'll get you."

Donnie nodded at his brother and went off to his room. "Do you think he'll wake up?" Mike asked his big brother.

"I don't know, and I wish Sensei was here, but Leo survived and it's a start." Raph said as he walked towards the lab and his hurt brother.

"Yeah, Sensei would of helped, but with him gone who knows what's gonna happen." Mikey dropped into the kitchen chair and cried. He cried for Leo and for his Sensei who never found out that his eldest son was alive...

* * *

Life in the lair was one of anger and sorrow. Leo showed no signs of waking and the brothers tried their best to get their lives in some kind of order. 

One day when Mikey and Raph argued over the TV, and Donnie was working on his invention, all of a sudden a loud crash was heard from Leo's room. All three brothers's dropped what they were doing and ran to see what happened.

Don arrived first and opened the door. There standing shakily was Leo. "LEO!" Mikey whispered.

Leo quickly spun around and fell to his knees. "No...no you are not here. You are not real. Leave me alone!" Leo screamed at his brothers.

Mikey and Raph stepped back in shock. Donnie meanwhile examined Leo with a critical eye. Don walked slowly towards his brother, as Leo stayed huddled on the floor repeating, "NOT REAL" over and over again. Donatello sank to his knees in front of Leo and quickly put his hands on his brother's shoulders.

"We are real Leo, and we are right here."

Leo looked into Don's eyes, "No, no you are a dream, a hope. You guys aren't here. I'll wake any minute in hell." Raph and Mikey quickly got over their shock and sat down next to Donnie.

"Bro this is no dream. You are in your room safe and sound." Raph said gently or as gently as Raph could.

Leo looked at Raph, "You always try to tell me that, but I know the truth now. I'll never get out. You guys will never save me. I'm gonna die like some "ANIMAL" at Bishop's hands!" Leo spat out...

"No bro, you made it. We found you." Mike said with a smile.

"Oh, Mikey if I can only believe you, I would. But you are all figments of a hope that I thought was long dead." Leo began to cry in earnest.

Mikey and Raph turned pleading eyes to Donnie clearly stating help him. Don looked at Leo and thought fast. "Leo if we are only figments of your mind then at least you should play along with it. What do you have to lose?"

"I tried that, I believed that and in the end I was trapped, tortured, and I was still going to die. So what's the point?"

Raph grabbed Leo and made him look at him. "Leo you listen, and you listen good. You got OUT! Bishop ain't gonna hurt you NO MORE! Leo I ain't ever lied to you and I don't plan to start now. You're alive, you're safe, and you are HOME!"

Leo looked deep into his brother's eyes. "No more pain?"

"No, Leo. No more pain." Donnie promised.

Leo laid his head on Raph's plastron and cried. Mikey and Don had tears in their eyes, while Raph's were of anger, pain and hate. "No more pain Leo...never again." Raph vowed.

Even though the reunion was not one of great joy the brother's were happy Leo finally woke up. It was a start to better things. Don gathered Raph and Mikey into the kitchen as Leo slept.

"So even though he is home he won't believe it, I don't know if he ever will." Don said sadly.

"How do we convince him?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know if we can. What we have to do is keep telling him that he is home, and hopefully it will finally sink in then things can slowly start getting back to normal." Just as Don finished a loud blood-curtailing scream was heard from Leo's room. Each brother jumped up and ran to Leo.

Leo twisted and turned on his bed caught up in a dream. "NO!NO more please... I can't, I can't take anymore, PLEASE!"

Mike ran to his brother's side. "Leo, Leo wake up...Leo it's just a dream." Mikey shook his brother trying to get him to wake up. Leo jerked away from Mikey's touch and scrambled back to the wall out of reach. His knees were tucked tight to his chest and his arms were covering up his head. "Please don't hurt me anymore. I can't take it, please stop."

"DONNIE!" Mikey begged, "Do something."

Donnie looked at Leo and slowly walked towards him and sat on the edge of the bed directly in front of his frightened brother. "Leo...Leo its Donnie. Bishop won't hurt you anymore. You are home, in your room with us. Leo look at me. You are with me, Mikey and Raph. You are safe."

"No, no you're not here, you're not!"

"Yes Leo we are! All of us are here and we are here to help you, but we need you to look at us and see us." Raph commanded.

Leo cautiously lifted his head and saw his brothers. Immediately relief poured into his eyes. "Raph, Mike, Don...You're really here?"

Mikey looked at Leo and smiled, "Yeah bro, we are here, and you are home."

Leo slowly unclenched his legs and scooted towards Donnie. He held out his hand and Don took it in his own. "We're here Leo, we're here."

Leo then scooted even closer and grabbed Don in a huge bone-crushing hug. "I thought you wouldn't find me. I thought I would die there. I'm not dead though, Bishop didn't win."

"No bro, he didn't. You won, you beat him." Raph said.

Leo smiled at Donnie. "I beat him?"

"Yeah you did."

"Sure did bro, you showed him." Mikey added.

Leo smiled hugely and laughed a little. "He didn't beat me. I won!"

Donnie gently left Leo's embrace and stood up. "Leo are you hungry?"

"I...I guess so."

"PIZZA!" Yelled Mikey.

Raph shook his head. "Dunder-head, pizza ok with you Leo?"

Leo looked at his brother; "It sounds great Raph, really great. I'm really home?"

"You bet you are bro." Mikey said.

"We wouldn't lie to you Leo. You are home and you are safe." Raph told him.

"Now lets get some food into you Leo." Donnie walked over to his brother and put his arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah lets get some food, and tea." Leo said as an after thought.

All four brothers walked slowly out of Leo's room and headed for the kitchen. Each had a smile of hope on their faces.

* * *

"SIR, the creature has flat-lined!" 

"WHAT? NO BRING IT BACK!"

"Sir we can't it's gone, but it's weird sir, the creature, it had a smile on its face."

"Two months, two months and all I needed was another week. Get that useless carcass out of here."

"Yes sir."

* * *

"Don, its Mikey. I got nothing here. How about you?" 

"No nothing here either. Raph anything?"

Raph scanned the ally and was about to answer no, when he thought he saw a green leg. "Guys get over to 9th and Main. I think I found Leo."

Raph jumped down towards the ally and ran to his brother. "LEO! LEO!"

Raph sank to his knees and picked his brother's head up. "LEO man Leo, I..." Raph looked at Leo and knew right then and there he was too late. Leo's eyes were glassy and he had an eerie smile on his face. Raph checked for a pulse and found none. "NO, NO. We finally found you please Leo no." Raph bent his head down to his brothers and cried.

Don and Mikey found Raph like that when they arrived and each knew that Leo was gone. They gathered around their older brothers and sank to their knees each crying. Donnie finally controlled himself enough to say quietly, "We have to get him home. We have to take him to Sensei, we have to..."

"THAT SICK SON OF A BITCH IS DEAD. HE IS GOING TO PAY WITH BLOOD. I VOW TO YOU LEO, THAT HE WILL DIE, EVEN IF IT TAKES THE REST OF MY LIFE HE IS DEAD!" Raph said angrily.

Mikey just sat next to Leo, grabbed his hand, rocked back and forth, and cried.

Three turtles gathered their dead brother and started off towards home. Each knowing that nothing would ever be the same again...

* * *

"Leo how's the pizza?" Mikey asked. 

"Its good Mike, really good. I just can't believe this is real. I feel like any minute I am going to wake up and be in hell again."

"Believe it bro. You are home, we all are family again, and nothing is going to take you away from us! Nothing!" Raph swore.

The four turtles continued to eat, each knowing that everything was going to be all right!

* * *

Well there you go guys... A master piece if I do say so myself which I do... I loved the little twist at the end... I thought it made the story more interesting... Tell me what you think... Did you like it? Hate it? Well if you hated it I really don't want to know that, but did you like it? 

Tune in for another one soon... I HOPE! SEE YA!


End file.
